Siren Steele
Siren Steele (May 18th, 1984) was born in Passion Point Florida to Jane Steele and Peter Steele. Growing up her mother mostly ignored her. Her father abused her, and would often hit her. Her best friend is April Rayne. The two have been friends since the sixth grade. When she was 18 years old her father kicked her out after she refused to have sex with him. That same year her mother was murdered by Death. After she was kicked out, her father again tried to rape her. But she killed him, and made it look like a robbery gone bad. Since then, Siren has felt the guilt of killing her father. She posed in Sorority Magazine, and took a job at Club Sexcapade. During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, she was a suspect. She was cleared by Spiro Reardon who later would date her. She moved to Virginia in order to go to college and stay with him after the murders. She spent some time with him in Indigo Bay during the Gemini Murders. After the murders were over, Siren continued going to college, and eventually married Spiro. Siren is bisexual, and is someone who knows how to get what she wants. =Childhood= Growing up, Siren's father was very abusive to her. He'd often throw beer bottles at her. Everyone knew how she was treated, but never did anything about it. Siren had to learn to fend for herself. In the 6th grade she and April Rayne became best friends. It was then that she started standing up for herself. Siren also learned how to get what she wanted. =High School= In High School, Siren did very well. She was near the top of her class. Despite this, her parents still paid no attention to her. A fact that made her very sad. She never acted out, and was very afraid of her father. =Strip Club= Despite her high grades in school, Siren wasn't able to afford college so she never applied. When she turned 18, her father tried to rape her. When she refused his advances, he kicked her out of the house. It was then that she went to live in a hotel for a while. Her mother was killed a few days later. Her father met her once again a couple of months after that. During that time she got a job at Club Sexcapade, and had posed for Sorority Magazine. Her father tried raping her again, but this time she killed him. She then pinned the murder on a robbery gone bad. Siren used her sexuality to get men to do what she wanted. But she turned down Edward Adair, finding him repulsive. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Siren was a suspect. She was named a suspect because she turned Edward down, and because she murdered her father. She was eventually cleared by Spiro Reardon, who she would later go on to date. She found Spiro oddly attractive. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Siren was staying in Indigo Bay. This was after she moved to Virginia so that she could go to college. She stopped working at the strip club, though she would often still use her attractiveness to get what she watned. During the investigation, she was often asked about things back in Passion Point. =Later Life= Siren continued going to college, and after graduating married Spiro. Siren moved to DC with him, where she eventually took a job as a social worker helping kids get out of abusive homes. =Quotes= "Oh he's just peachy keen. A great reverend. If you're into the hell and brimstone kind of thing." - on Randall George "You know... you're kinda cute when you analyze people." "You can analyze anyone in the world, stare down the worst serial killers... but a pretty girl is what makes you nervous?" "I'm no behavior analyst.. but I think anyone could tell you it's because you were the head of your class. Graduated early. Didn't have a lot of peers your age." Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Strippers Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:MISTX0